The Weirdness That Is My Life
by GoldenAura13
Summary: Bethany like James. Larissa likes Albus. Albus likes Bethany. Who does James like? What will happen with the relationships?


**A/N: ****Hey guys, this is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction so I hope you all like it. It might not be very good, but i will need reviews so please read and spread the word about my story. Bethany is one of my own characters and there is Albus and Bethany Pov's. They will be marked.**

****Albus****

There was going to be a party over at the Weasleys' house. I knew that Bethany was going to be there. Well of course she was going to be there. Bethay was adopted by them. Bethany had long black hair (If you saw her last name then her hair, you wouldn't believe she was a Weasley) that was almost always in a plait and bright blue eyes. She looked beautiful. But I couldn't tell her that though. That would be awkward. At some moments we fight and they are big fights. Some I win, some she wins. When I win, she goes off crying and at that moment I knew I had said something bad. When she wins, she nows she wins and I can tell that she is happy when she makes me feel sad. I like her but i know she doesn't like me. I have told Lysander and Albus that I like her and told them not to tell her that and I trust them. Sort of.

"COME ON ALBUS, GET DRESSED OR WE WILL BE LATE!" yelled my mother.

Then I had just realised that I was still in my pajama's. Shirtless and boxers on. James burst into my room as I was tugging my pants on and I fell over in fright.

"Seriously dude, you need to knock sometimes." I said to Albus

"Sorry dude, but you have a visitor. And get a shirt on before you go down." He said after he stopped laughing.

I put a shirt on and walked down stairs to the lounge when I saw her. It was Bethany.

"Oh it's you. Did you only come over so that you could argue with me? Or did you come over to torment me?" I asked her

"Well Albus." God damn it. I love it when she says my name. " I came over cause I wanted to talk to you. Is there anywhere private that we can go?" she asked. If I didnt look puzzled then I probably looked suprised.

"No, we would have to go into my room." I say nervously

"Ok thats fine, as long as no-one walks in on us." she says.

She is as calm as hell. She doesn't look as nervous as I feel. She followed me up the stairs and into my room.

She sighed

"I wish I had a room this big." She sighed.

"Well my parents never come into our rooms anymore so we just casted Engorgio on our rooms so that they were bigger." I said

"Oh." puts the palm of her hand on her forehead "Why didn't I think of that and this isn't the reason why I am here. I am here to talk about James."

My jaw dropped. Literally.

How can she like James? I am his brother and she wants to talk about him with me?

What is wrong with her? Does she want to make me jealous. I wont show any jealousy.

HAHAHAHAHA shame on you Bethany.

Wow does she look h-

"Albus? You there? You looked like your soul just left your body." She said after interrupting me.

"Yeah sorry, just thinking about something."

I cast _Mullifato _on my room so that no-ne could hear what we were saying. Then I locked my door so no-one came bargining into my room.

"Ok no-one can hear us and they can'tbarge into my room, so you are now free to talk."

"Albus, I like James."

There was an awkward silence for atleast a minute.

****Bethany****

"...ugh... what do you want me for again?" said Albus

"I needed to tell someone close to James." I pleaded

"Then why not Lily? She would talk about James for ages." He said and was starting to look angry. I could tell when we were about to start a fight.

He looks cute when he's angry.

Did I just say that?

Damn I just did.

"Well you are closer to James than Lily is aren't you? _Albus_." I purposely hissed his name.

He took a step closer to me. It's what we always do when we argue.

"Well yes I am and by the way _Bethany _I think that i might just tell James that you like him cause now you have told me, I can tell anyone when ever I want and nothing can stop me-"

I cast _Obliviate _on Albus and I only erased the part where I told him I liked James.

"Now Albus, who do I like again? I dont... damn you Bethany."

He cast _Stupefy _on me and I got flung backwards and slammed into a wall. A photo came crashing down on top of my head and then everything went black.

**A/N:** **So what do you guys think of my story so far? Is it good? Should there be some Bethany/James or should i make it so that Bethany realises that she likes both of them and she cant choose how she sould like? Or any other ides. Please tell me what you think.**

**GoldenAura13 :)**


End file.
